In recent years, the construction industry technical field puts lot of efforts and emphasizes much expectations on robot automatization, since there are quite a few accidences occurring at the constructing sites, waste of the laboring for the repetitive work during constructing period, such as labors wasted on site filling or ground excavating and a lot of inconsistency of constructing quality for the same work. Therefore, many studies, such as Russell, Skibniewski and Maynard et al., have already begun for designing and developing the construction robots for supporting and assisting the construction industry. However, those robots are only designed to meet the requirements for executing a single piece of task, and therefore their productivity and efficiency are quite limited and could still be improved. Besides, because such robot is also aimed to resolve a specific problem, researchers need not only a lot of time to collect the sensors and actuators suitable for such specific robot, but need also to develop a specific algorithm to deal with the signals received from the sensors.
The above-mentioned research and development (R&D) for designing such robot is a repeated and try-and-error testing process and usually consumes a vast of tedious time and manpower. With regret, the majority of robot's hardware and software system architecture can not be compatible with other robots, so that the R&D thereof can not support each other. To overcome the mentioned drawbacks of the prior art, a surface treatment method and device thereof are provided.